oneshot: TARDASTE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: ONESHOT-KXH -No sé qué es lo que espero que suceda... qué es lo que quiero que pase para abrir los ojos de forma definitiva. El tiempo parece noble con mis propósitos, pero sé que un día de estos ya no lo será más...


No sé que es lo que espero que suceda

Fics basado en la serie: Yu Yu Hakusho

TARDASTE

--

Por DarkCryonic

--

_No sé qué es lo que espero que suceda... qué es lo que quiero que pase para abrir los ojos de forma definitiva. El tiempo parece noble con mis propósitos, pero sé que un día de estos ya no lo será más..._

_Miro en la oscuridad de la noche humana el brillo fugitivo de tus pupilas. No puedo entender por qué sigues aquí, si no dejas que me acerque a ti. ¿Por qué me atormentas de esta forma...? ¿Será que quieres castigarme con tan cruel dolor?_

_No sé si fue un error decirlo, pero lo dije. Tampoco creo que debiese haber seguido guardando algo que ya estaba demasiado revelado para todos. No creo que fuese mejor callarlo para siempre._

_Esperé que después de que me vieras de esa forma que no me dijo nada de nada no volverías a aparecerte... pero aún así puedo sentir tu poder a mi alrededor..._

_¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres que haga para comprobar que digo la verdad? ¿Quieres mi sangre, mi vida... mis recuerdos?_

_Cualquier cosa te la daría... aunque sólo fuese para volver a ser amigos como siempre... aunque fuese para verte por última vez frente a mí._

_¿Qué esperas…?_

_Ni siquiera puedo respirar… Es sofocante saber que estás por ahí quizás metido dentro de mi cabeza escudriñando en mis pensamientos… _

_¿Crees que soy un monstruo? Que luego de ganar tu confianza, no hago más que traicionarla al meter estos sentimientos humanos de por medio. ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito y que tengo el poder de controlar lo que siento?_

_Créeme… si eso fuera posible, ya me habría arrancado toda esta ansiedad de dentro del pecho, pero… pero no puedo… Creo que sólo lo lograría sacándome el corazón… _

_Estoy condenado a pensar estas cosas… a tratar de buscar respuestas convincentes o explicaciones a este caos que siento._

_Quizás sería más fácil si me cortas el alma en dos o me extingues en tu fuego negro._

_¿Qué quieres que haga?..._

**--Nada.—**Dijo una voz desde la ventana abierta. Abrí los ojos y traté de buscarte en la oscuridad del cuarto. Pero mis sentimientos estaban tan alterados que nublaban mi percepción. Apreté mis manos abrazando aún más mis rodillas. El suelo, junto a la pared había sido mi refugio desde que te habías ido hace un par de horas atrás…

Traté de decir alguna cosa, pero mi garganta se negó a emitir más sonidos. Todo parecía alejarte de mí, y no quería volver a cometer ese error. Ni siquiera por la verdad.

Mis ojos se centraron en la oscuridad.

**--¿Kurama?**

"**Lo siento"**

**--¿Te disculpas?—**Respondió dándome a entender que era innecesario hablar… Estaba leyéndolo todo directamente de mí… Me alivió y me aterrorizó…

"**Lo siento…"**

**--Hm…--**Escuché junto a unos pasos que parecieron recorrer lentamente el espacio entre la ventana y la cama frente a mí. –No puedo lograr entenderte…

"**Yo…"**

**--¿Son sólo sentimientos humanos?**

"**Mi…"**

**--¿Cuándo vuelvas a ser Youko… ya no los tendrás?—**Preguntó casi como por casualidad.

**--No lo sé.—**Dije rompiendo mi silencio. **"¿Quieres que los tenga?"**

**--¿Qué debería significar?...**

**--Nada. Sólo son mis estúpidos sentimientos. No debes hacer nada.—**Dije tratando de controlar el tono de mi voz y darle algo de tranquilidad.

**--No es lo que piensas… No es primera vez que tus palabras dicen lo que no quieres… **

"**No podría soporta que te fueras."**

**--No lo haré.**

"**¿Estás seguro?"**

**--No entiendo todo esto que veo dentro de tu mente… Demasiadas imágenes para tener una idea de lo que quieres… Eres una criatura muy complicada.—**Sus pasos resonaron más cerca.

**--Eh?**

**--Eres obstinado, pero no usas esa cualidad cuando podrías hacerlo… ¿Cuándo te he negado algo, Kurama?**

"**Nunca"**

**--¿Por qué lo haría ahora?—**Preguntó desde menos de un metro.

"**Yo… Hiei…"**

**--Estoy aquí…--**Dijo agachándose y apareciendo en el campo visual de Kurama que tenía los ojos cansados de tratar de verlo en la oscuridad.

**--Hiei…**

**--Kitzune… Te has vuelto demasiado humano…--**Dijo sonriendo de forma tranquila mientras una de sus manos flotaba por el aire para coger uno de los rojos mechones de Kurama y tirar un poco de él como castigo.

Kurama sintió un tirón en su pecho que lo hizo moverse con rapidez. Hiei no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando estaba rodeado por los brazos del pelirrojo.

**--Tardaste.—**Dijo Hiei sonriendo mientras hundía su rostro entre los cabellos del pelirrojo.

--

--

**FIN**

**DARKCRYONIC**


End file.
